


Nowhere, Kansas

by IHScribe



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, some seriously weird shit happens in nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just say were-mole?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere, Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Supernatural, Courage the Cowardly Dog
> 
> Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester
> 
> Prompt: Dean and Sam hear about the strange happenings in Nowhere.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"I found our next case," Sam said.

"Where at?" Dean asked.

"Nowhere, Kansas," Sam said, before quickly adding, "Yes, that's a place."

Dean closed his mouth, then opened it again, "So what's happening in Nowhere?"

"A lot of strange stuff," Sam said. "Alien chickens, goose gods, chihuahua mediums, Egyptian curses, evil snowmen, talking cats, freaky mental patient barbers, were-moles-"

"Did you just say were-moles?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. Were-moles. Apparently they infected a few people before being defeated."

"If they were defeated, why are we worrying about the were-moles?"

"Because they were defeated by a pink dog."

"A pink dog?"

"A talking pink dog," Sam confirmed.

"Sounds like a trickster has hit town."

"It could be him – Gabriel."

Dean scoffed, "He's not gonna help us Sammy, no matter how much we ask. Besides, there's more than one trickster in the world. What are the odds it's him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Changing Channels, but before Hammer of the Gods. No, it's not actually a trickster – that's just what the Winchester's think. Nowhere just happens to have a lot of creepy stuff happen in it.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
